Thinking Of You
by laitilee
Summary: What if Edward, was the normal guy? What if Bella was the vampire? What would happen between them? Read and find out! Full summary inside, and chapters are coming out soon!
1. Full Summary

Summary

What if… Edward was in Bella's position? What if Bella was the vampire? What if… there was a story to match this?

Edward is a normal guy. Until his dad gets remarried, to this traveling interior designer. Edward, of course, feels like a burden, because his father cannot travel with his own wife. So… Edward decides to move to Forks, Washington to live with his Uncle Ben.

On his first day of school, he makes friends quickly, and during lunch, finds a girl staring at him.

What'll happen in this exciting story? Read and find out!!

[ chapters will come out soon! ]


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The ride up to Seattle's airport seemed to take forever. Of course in real time, it was just about an hours drive, it felt like… 7 hours.**_

_**My dad had recently gotten remarried to an interior designer. An traveling interior designer that is, my dad wants to travel with her, but he doesn't want me to be alone.**_

_**I could tell I was ruining his life. I didn't want to either. So I was deciding to move to Forks, Washington. To live with my Uncle Ben. Forks wasn't much different from Seattle. It rains equally here, and there. I don't really mind the rain. It was sort of… pleasant…**_

"_**Edward, are you sure you want to do this? I could always stay home with you! I don't mind not traveling with your new mother." My dad, said.**_

_**That was a lie, I could tell, I was a perfect liar, no one, I mean no one, could tell between a lie and the truth, when I talked.**_

"_**I know, but I just… want to be in a place where I wont be too much of a burden, you know?" I said. This wasn't a lie, I did want to be in a place where I could live, freely, without knowing I was causing my dad loneliness, because he had to stay away from his new wife.**_

"_**Your absolutely sure?" He asked.**_

"_**Yeah, don't worry about it! I'll be here, well… I mean in Forks… but yeah, if you ever need me… I've got a cell too. Remember?" I held up my I-Phone.**_

_**I had just gotten it for my 16th**__** birthday, a month ago.**_

"_**Ok, well, you know my cell number, so if you EVER need ANYTHING, really just call!" He said.**_

"_**Ok, well if I keep chatting, I'll miss my flight to Forks!" I said.**_

"_**Yeah, sure! Go kiddo! Don't want to miss your flight now, do you?" He laughed.**_

_**I got out of the golden Mercedes that my dad owned, and walked into the airport, and checked in. **_

_**I wasn't worried or anything, I've been on a plane by myself plenty of times.**_

_**I checked my watch and it was time to board the plane. I counted the many hours I had to sit on a plane for.**_

_**From Seattle to Port Angeles… 2½ hours… car ride from Port Angeles, to uncle Bens house was about ½ hour…**_

_**I boarded the plain, and I fell asleep immediately. In no time, I got of the plane, and quickly found uncle Ben. He wasn't hard to miss. He was short, even I was taller than him, and plus he was sort of jumping up and down…**_

"_**Uncle Ben!" I said, and gave him a friendly hug, like I'd used at most family occasions, I shivered… my Aunt Pam, had a friend, that she always brought along to family occasions, with her, and she had a daughter around my age, she had the hots for me, I knew… whenever I friendly hugged her, she wouldn't let go.**_

"_**Please! Call me Ben!" He laughed, "Saying uncle in front of my name makes me sound old… im only like 5 years older then you!" He laughed again. "Hey, Edward, we look more like brothers!"**_

_**That was true, he was only about 5 years older then me, and that statement was true! We really did look more like brothers.**_

_**We got in the car and on the ride down, we talked about all sorts of things. Like school, (I'd found out he's still in college trying to major in law enforcements, he wanted to be an F.B.I agent ever since he was 10, and I was 5) and, we talked about his girlfriend, (I of course was girlfriend less.) Selena. She sounded nice. **_

_**By no time, we were at his house, that looked more like an apartment… it was two stories, but it looked really small.**_

"_**Hey let me give you a tour real quick after we bring your stuff inside!" Ben said.**_

"_**Yah, sure, I haven't been here in ages, I think the last time I was here was when I was like, what 13? And you moved out of Aunt Katy's house and came here to get your degree in Law Enforcements." I said. **_

_**I surprised myself, by remembering all that stuff. Normally I couldn't even remember to do some of the things my dad needed me to help him with. Like laundry, the dishes, and garbage.**_

"_**Well then, let me help you with your stuff!" Ben said.**_

_**He grabbed one of my bags, and I took the other one, and he led the way upstairs, he took a left, and I followed.**_

"_**Well, here's your room!" Ben smiled.**_

_**I looked around. It looked like my room back in Seattle, but it was slightly bigger, and inside of it, contained, a bed, desk, a laptop, a phone, and even a couch. The sheets were not really my type, they were plain green, but I could live with it. Purple was my favorite color… I made a mental note to get some plain purple sheets.**_

_**I smiled. "Dude, I love it!"**_

"_**Hah, that's what I though, haha. Oh yeah by the way, the bathrooms right next to your new room, if you don't remember, and there's a small bathroom downstairs." He smiled. "Well if that's it, I'm going to go to Selena's."**_

"_**Oh, all right. I'll be here unpacking." I smiled. "Have fun."**_

"_**Oh there's food downstairs, I'll probably leave earlier, cause I've got classes at like… 8."**_

"_**Ok, cool! Sweet." I was a pretty good cook myself, I learned from my mom when I was little, and really bored.**_

_**My mom… died at work, in a fire accident. She worked at a famous factory like bakery, someone messed up, and she got caught in the fire.**_

_**I hated sweets like Cupcakes, and cakes, so much… but eventually I got over it. **_

_**Ben left the room, ran downstairs and I could hear the engine of his silver corolla.**_

_**I started to unpack. By the time I was done, It was about 9 pm-ish, it was Sunday, and I had school tomorrow. So I went to go take a shower, and by the time I was done, I plopped into bed, and fell asleep.**_

_**When I woke up the next morning, I opened the door, and found a note that fell down.**_

_**It said:**_

_**There's something waiting for you downstairs.**_

_**Ben**_


	3. Chapter 2

Note: Yaaaaay! I got a website! Whoo hoo!

Check it out!

www(dot) xdarkxrosex (dot) webs (dot) (com)

I post latest updates for you there & reasons why the chapters haven't come out yet.

Chapter 2-

I read the note over again,

_There's something waiting for you downstairs,_

_Ben_

Surprises were always surprises for me, especially in the morning, because I'm always still half asleep. But I still loved surprises all the same.

I rushed downstairs (almost falling down the stairs about five times, because I was still sleepy) and into the kitchen, that was surprisingly big, pantry… stove... sink… a oak colored dining table, with four matching chairs. (again, another shocking surprise.) There were a bunch of cabinets, full of food, and delicious snacks. But on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen, I found a set of keys, and a note in the envelope with my name on it. I read the note.

_Dear Edward,_

The set of keys on top of this letter, are keys for the house, and your new car. 

_Ben_

_P.S: I thought I could get a better car for you, but this will have to do… right?_

A new car?! I was planning to look at some cars after school today.

Excitedly, I ran outside, without any breakfast (I hope I could make it till lunch…) and then… I saw the coolest car ever. It was a silver Volvo. I didn't know how Ben got it, he was still in college, and he worked at Wal-Mart. But, whatever, this was still the coolest car ever, it was shinny, and it was a better car then my dad had gotten me for my 16th birthday last year.

Dad got me a crappy Toyota Corolla.

I dumped my school stuff, and started the car. I looked up at the dashboard clock. It was only 6:30. I wasn't too excited to get to school, I just wanted to test drive this car. So I drove out of the driveway, and got to school, slowly.

By the time I got there, I still had 15 minutes to kill. I parked, and went into what looked like the main office.

I stepped in and saw a small room, with a long desk to the back, and a few chairs on the wall, on the same side as the door.

"Hi! How can I help you?" A lady said cheerily. I wondered how she was this energetic in the morning.

"Oh, I'm Edwa-"

"Edward Anthony Mason right?" She said again, with the same cheery voice.

"That's me." I smiled.

"Well, alright then!" She shuffled a few papers on her desk, and spoke again. "Here's your schedule."

"Thanks."

"Yup, no problem, be sure to have each of your teachers sign this slip, 'Kay?" She said again.

I nodded, and turned back to leave the room. And looked at my schedule. At the top it said in big bold letters:

**Schedule - Edward Mason **

_Period class teacher room_

_1__st__ - History - Mr. Rodan 313_

_2__nd__ - French - Mrs. Logan 324_

_3__rd__ - Block- Ms. Kay 310_

_Social Studies_

_Reading_

_Writing_

4th Lunch Cafeteria

5th Adv. Math- Mr. Locke 327

6th P.E- Mr. Lopez 315

7th Science- Mrs. Kee 321

Hmm, I studied my schedule. I had all of these classes back at my old high school. Just different times.

"Yo, new kid, what's your name?" This guy, my height asked, he had black hair, and brown eyes. He looked Asian.

"Edward." I said. "Your's?"

"George." He replied. "Hey, yo, Josh, Justin, Mike, Tyson! Come meet the new kid." He yelled.

A group of guys surrounded me and the kid named George. In the group, there were a few girls, blushing. I thought that was a good sign.

One of the girls spoke up. "I.. I'm Ashley." She smiled shyly, and gave me a warm feeling.

Another one of the girls announced her name. "Hiya!" she smiled, and continued, "I'm Courtney!" She looked really preppy. Possibly a cheerleader.

Back at my old school I was wide receiver for my football team.

"So, what's your schedule?" George asked.

"Oh, here. I handed" the thin sheet of paper to him. "I have any classes with you guys?" I asked.

"Ooh. You have advanced math with me." Ashley said, and flashed another grin at me.

"Hmm, you have the same block class as me." a girl said. "Oh, you don't know me do you?" She laughed. "I'm Kimberley. Just call me Kim. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Edward." I smiled.

"Oh, yeah, beware! Ms. Kay is pretty strict. So… never turn stuff in late. Oh," I saw her take a quick peak at my schedule again. "Looks like you got the same P.E class as Bella Cullen." She laughed.

"Who's Bella?"

"Oh, I can answer that. By the way, Edward, I'm Mike. Bella Cullen is like… the goddess of hotness. But she won't go out with ANYONE." He smirked. "Almost every guy has probably asked her out, but they've all been rejected. I'm a victim." He laughed jokingly. "Her real names Isabella, but she gets really pissed if you call her Isabella. Haha, I think that's what ruined my chance with her. I called her Isabella once, and she's been ignoring me since." Mike finished.

The bell for first period rang.

"Hey can anyone show me where my first class is?" I asked.

"Sure, its in the room right next to mine. I'd be happy too." Kimberly said.

"Haha, thanks, being late on the first day will surely piss off the teacher." I laughed.

"No kidding! Mr. Rodan, ugh, he gives me the chills, his accent is kind of freaky." She said.

"Thanks for the tip. Haha."

We started walking. And by no time, we magically appeared outside of the classes.

"Hey, Kim, thanks." I said.

"Oh, no problem!" She smiled. "See you later!"

I walked into my class, and walked up to the teachers desk.

"Are you Edward?" Mr. Rodan, (or I was sure he was the teacher) said. Kim was right, his voice does give you the chills.

"Yes sir." I said, looking into his eyes. I gave him the slip every teacher was supposed to sign.

"Great." He handed me the sheet back.


End file.
